


Dream SMP One Shots/Prompt Dump

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Fluff, Foster Child! TommyInnit, Foster Parent! Philza, I Have A Feeling I'm Going To Royally Fuck This Up, Most Of Which Is From The Author Herself, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Relationships, Poor Life Choices, Smut, Stay Safe Dudes!, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags Get Added To With Every New Chapter, Tags May Change, The Author Is Definitely Not Prepared To Be Contributing To This Fandom But Is Doing It Anyways, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trigger Warnings Can Be Found At The End Of Each Chapter, What Is Dialogue And How Do I Write It? Lol, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AKA: I'm bored and am in desperate need of some inspiration. Why not ask for prompts?
Relationships: That's All There Is Rn Lol, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else: Please read this chapter before dropping any requests.

Hey everyone! Welcome to this poor attempt at a oneshot book.

Before I get started, there's a few disclaimers and rules I'd like y'all to at least skim before trying to request anything.

If you don't want to request and just want to hop straight into the shots, TW's will be available at the bottom of every chapter!

First Up, The Disclaimers:

1\. If any of you have read something of mine before, then you should already know my update schedule is non-existent. I tend to hyper-focus on an idea for a while, suddenly get a new idea, and then hyperfixate on that instead. So please, do not be surprised if I bounce around constantly or fail to update for a while. Tis the norm for me. 

2\. Please for gods sake don't comment for the sole purpose of hating on my work. Constructive criticism is great and actually really helpful! But for the sake of my anxiety, let me down gently guys ;-;

3\. I don't have a beta. There will be mistakes. Feel free to call me out on them though! Lord knows I hate a grammatically incorrect fic. 

4\. I'm not promising to do all or even any of the prompts you guys throw at me. But don't let that discourage you! I'm very interested in what you guys got for me ^^

5\. I don't ship the content creators, just their personas. Please don't go shoving this in their faces.

6\. I have my own "headcanon" appearances for everyone so don't get mad at me when I use them. 

7\. And the last disclaimer: I don't know everyone on the SMP. Most of my information comes from Techno content (Subscribe to Technoblade!), and lord knows that boy doesn't post very often lol, and what I read from other fics. Forgive me if someone is a bit... off from how you'd envision them.

Now, If You'd Like To Put In A Request:

1\. This is not a problematic fic. I won't be writing romantic situations or (God help me...) smut between a minor and an adult so please don't ask. 

2\. I'm trying my best to adhere to the CC's wishes. That mean's I won't be making anything they've explicitly asked us fans not to. Now, this is something I'm not well versed in as I don't follow any of the creators socials, so please help me with this list ;-;

3\. I'm open to any type of shot: platonic, romantic, or NSFW. This also applies to pretty much any plot or kink as long as I haven't listed it as a complete nope down below. 

4\. When you make a request, adding things like this will make it so much easier for me to write-  
• The pairing. Preferably their full usernames because I'm shit at dissecting ship names lol.  
• What type of shot you'd like. Platonic, Romance, Smut, Angst, Fluff, etc.   
• Who tops and who bottoms would be great to know. Even if it's not sexual, this also helps me determine the dynamic between the two.  
• A kink list would also be very helpful as well if your asking for smut.  
• A quick rundown of the plot would be amazing! The more detailed it is, the better I can envision and write it. 

-Keep in mind, you don’t have to add all of that, but I would really appreciate it if you did ^^

5\. I accept pretty much any pairing as long as the CC's haven't stated they're uncomfortable with being shipped with that person, so feel free to request rare pairings as well!

6\. The ship doesn't have to take place on the SMP. Feel free to ask for AU's like Angel x Demon, Fantasy/Fae, etc. But know that I'll still be using their personas. 

And Finally, What I Will Not Write What-So-Ever:

1\. Romance/Smut pairings between minors & adults

2\. Piss/Scat kinks

3\. Incest

4\. I'd like to avoid making content that the CC's are uncomfty with. I have (somewhat of) a list made of what they don't want to be made and will be vetoing or asking people to alter requests according to it, thanks for your patience ^^

Good lord, that was a lot. I think that's everything? Just don't be too surprised if I add some stuff later...

Anyways! Now that that's over with, feel free to drop a request or just skip to the next chapter. I've seen some authors get hate for only posting the request chapter and nothing else so I'd figure I'd whip something up before they came for my hide ;-;


	2. Misunderstandings (TommyInnit & Ph1LzA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a panic attack  
> *Wilbur & Technoblade Cameo!
> 
> Just a quick little blurb so y'all actually have something to read other than the request page lol.  
> I prefer to write 3-4k per chapter _at least _but like I said ^__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Hurt/Comfort, TommyInnit & Ph1LzA, Not requested
> 
> This wasn't requested, but I've read a few angst-no comfort fics centered around Tommy lately and I just wanted some father/son hurt/comfort <3
> 
> This is set outside of Minecraft in general. Think real world but the characters replace the CC's.

_It's sad, actually,_  
_because my anxiety keeps me from enjoying things_  
_as much as I should at my age._  
-Unknown

_ He wasn't sure where everything had gone wrong... _

Blood pounded in his ears and his heart thudded in his chest. His hands were shaking and his breath was coming out in strangled gasps.

His vision was distorted, almost as if he was looking through a pane of warped glass.

He couldn't stay here. He had to get away.

It took some effort, but he managed to uncurl himself and push up off the floor. His legs threatened to give out as he crossed the floor to his closet, slamming open the door with more force than necessary. 

_ He  _ **_ had _ ** _ to get away... _

Tommy grabbed his bookbag from off the floor, quickly dumping it out. He left his textbooks, pencils, and other school supplies in a pile as he began stuffing as many clothes as he could fit into the bag. 

He paused when he came across a particular hoodie, white with red sleeves. He turned it over in his hands, fond memories of his "father" gifting it to him on his first day here flooding through his head.

He felt like he was going to puke. 

He dropped the piece of cloth with a strangled sob, arms wrapping around his waist and fist shooting up to his mouth to quiet his cries.

_ Everything had been going fine!... _

He coughed weakly, the action straining his dry throat as he hiccuped. His stomach churned violently as he forced himself to straighten up despite the tears.

Tommy made his way over to his desk and begun digging through the minifridge, grabbing a few bottles of water and a bag of chips he had lying around before shutting it and snatching his phone, laptop, and chargers off the desk. 

_ He didn't belong here... _

He struggled to zip up his bag, pausing for a moment to wipe at his eyes to relieve some of the blurriness before slinging the pack over his shoulder. 

Tommy spared one last glance around his room before turning away and opening the door.

_ He didn't belong anywhere... _

-

Tommy, an orphan at the age of five, spent most of his life in the system, hopping between different families over the years.

After making his way through several homes, many filled with neglective or just straight-up abusive caregivers, Tommy eventually landed in the Watson household.

You couldn't blame him for being wary when he first arrived. 

He avoided his new caregiver like the plague, refusing to get near the man anytime that wasn't one-hundred-percent necessary. 

Philza, or Phil as Tommy often called him, was a pretty quiet and laid back guy. 

While there weren't any other children in the house, it was obvious that he was a parent or had fostered before by looking at the pictures around the house.

Most of them featured Phil with a tall, lanky boy, a pink-haired American, or a mixture of both, the two progressively getting older as the pictures continued. 

The photos slowed down as the two grew, the pinkette vanishing first and the taller boy making fewer and fewer appearances as well.

Looking back on it, Phil didn't have any photos of the pair from before they were teens, but that didn't register for the boy until much later.

All in all, Phil didn't seem to be that bad of a guy. 

He gave Tommy his space and he didn't force the boy to do much of anything. 

It was... nice.

Over time, Tommy found himself avoiding the man less and less, and though there was the voice in the back of his head begging him not to get attached, Tommy just couldn't help but fall into the man's arms when the nightmares became too much.

He found that he actually wanted to spend time with the man, and Phil seemed to share the sentiment as well. 

Tommy had no idea when he started referring to Phil as his dad, but neither of them seemed to mind it.

That didn't stop his fears completely though. 

Deep down, he was still terrified that one day Phil would get sick of him and put him back into the system.

It hadn't happened yet, but he never stopped being careful just in case. 

But, in the end, Tommy was still just a kid. He craved attention just as desperately as everyone else his age did.

And so, eventually, his walls began to crumble.

Every day he got louder. Every week he got more vulgar. And eventually, after a few months, he even got into pranking the neighborhood.

Tommy never did anything too bad to Phil though, instead, he tried his best to keep everything as tame as possible around the house in an attempt to keep from pissing the man off.

That did not mean, however, that his caregiver's book collection was safe.

Nothing on the shelf was left untouched, authors were separated and series were mixed in such a catastrophic mess that even Roman Atwood would call a work of art. 

Well... maybe it wasn't that glorious, but a kid could dream, right?

The result of the little prank was confusing to him. 

He had expected Phil to be upset, or at least mildly annoyed.

What he didn't expect was the chuckle and for the man to ruffle his hair before picking out a book at random to read. 

Encouraged by the result, Tommy began to open up even more, becoming bolder with his words and testing his boundaries.

Slowly, his hyperactive nature began to come out. 

Somedays he'd run through the house and yard making as much noise as physically possible, simply because he  _ could _ . 

Other days he would burst into whatever room Phil was currently in and just start ranting about something or another, and the man would actually pause what he was doing and  _ listen _ .

Tommy had enough energy to completely wear the man out at times, but Phil always took it with a smile and a laugh, never even trying to hide his fondness for the boy. 

As time went on, the little voice in his head slowly quieted. It still lingered, but it didn't seem to be so prominent anymore.

And when he was finally introduced to Phil's two sons, the voice seemed to disappear completely.

Wilbur was the older of the pair and had moved in with Phil almost immediately after he'd been put in the system due to neglective parents. 

The six-foot-five beanpole of a man was twenty-five, an aspiring musician, and had been the easier of the two for Tommy to bond with.

Phil's other son was named Technoblade, or Techno for short, and had been transferred overseas from California to live with relatives in the area. Apparently, that didn't turn out too well so Phil ended up fostering and later adopting the teen. 

At first glance, the pinkette was fairly intimidating. 

Techno was not lacking muscles and his resting bitch face and monotone voice were enough to make the neighbor's three-year-old cry. 

Of course, all that intimidation went out the window when Tommy also witnessed the guy freak out over scaring said toddler.

The two also bonded, the pair often shouting insults back and forth along with the occasional jab and prank. It was all in good fun and they had always shared a laugh afterward. 

The boys became inseparable during their time together, and Tommy was willing to admit he was disappointed when their visit came to an end. 

With the two gone, Tommy was left on his own more and more often as Phil was called into work for later hours.

He tried to keep himself occupied, but the house seemed too massive to explore when he was alone, and his rants just weren't the same without someone to listen to them. 

YouTube had quickly gotten boring after he had binged all his favorite creators and none of the games he had seemed very appealing at the moment. 

He eventually just ended up on the couch, mindlessly flipping through channels until switching over to Netflix and putting something random on.

He gaped at the screen as the show loaded up and a trio of contestants ran around completely fucking up a batch of cookies of all things. 

"Oh come on man, even I could do that! Big dude what are you doing?!"

He stared in horror as a burly man dumped nearly half a bag of flour into a bowl that already had the other dry ingredients measured out correctly. 

He cringed as the man tried to salvage the mixture before giving up and going with it, completely forgetting to add the eggs to the other bowl before mixing the two substances together and popping it in the oven.

He turned the TV off with a click, letting his head roll back as he silently processed the absolute disaster he had just witnessed.

"How in the actual  _ fuck  _ does someone manage to screw up baking THAT badly?!"

The image of a middle-aged man spilling batter on himself was the last push Tommy needed as he heaved himself off the couch, rolling his sleeves up as he marched into the kitchen.

At least now he had an idea on how to waste a few hours.

-

The smell of freshly baked cookies flooded the room as the teen carefully maneuvered the pan onto a cooling rack, letting out a sigh of relief when he accomplished the feat without getting burned. 

With the treats now out of harm's way, he pulled off the oven mitts and chucked them back into their drawer.

Phil would probably scold him about that later, but for now, his biggest priority was gorging on some of his creations before they got cold. 

Cookie in hand, he padded his way into the living room, happily munching away at his treat as he debated what else to do to pass the time. 

He perked up at the sound of the front door creaking open and the muted voice of his caretaker, bouncing up from his perch on the couch to head to the mudroom.

"Hey, Phil-" He cut himself off when he noticed the elder was on the phone, halting in his tracks.

"...Actually, I was wondering if you could send someone over early Monday morning to get things settled? I want to get this over with as quickly as possible if that's alright with you."

He frowned slightly but decided to keep quiet so the man could finish his call, quietly leaning against the wall just out of sight from the entryway. 

"Okay, thank you. I'll make sure Tommy is up and ready for you by the time you swing by to see us."

Tommy froze, chest turning cold and stomach churning at the implications. 

He dropped the rest of the uneaten cookie and bolted for his room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it before sliding to the floor.

He should've known it was too good to be true. 

-

Breathing was hard as he made his way down the hall, and he pressed a hand against his chest

He was halted in his tracks as he bumped into something, the feeling of a strong pair of arms wrapped around him shortly after. 

He quickly figured out what was happening and he began to struggle against the man's hold, fists beating against the elder's chest as he sobbed. 

He didn't even realize he was blubbering until Phil started to respond. 

"Hey, look at me. It's okay Tommy, I'm not giving you back to the home. You're alright now. It's safe here. I'm not leaving. You're not leaving. Everything is fine. Just breathe."

He cried harder, chest growing tight as the man continued to whisper reassurances in his ear.

"B-but, I heard you taking on the phone to them. You're t-trying to send me b-back with them." He hiccuped, chest heaving around the words.

Phil paused for a moment as Tommy continued to cry. Slowly the man pulled away and kneeled in front of him, cupping Tommy's face in his hands and gently wiping away tears.

"Tommy, I only agreed to have a social worker come over so that they could do a home study. They're just coming by to check up on you and make sure you're safe and cared for. This has nothing to do with returning you to anyone."

And if that wasn't enough, the man continued with one last line that finally made Tommy crumble into his arms.

"Tommy... I want to adopt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's: Descriptions of a Panic Attack, Fear of Being Sent Away.
> 
> Why is angst so easy to write and comfort so hard? ;-;
> 
> *I think it's pretty obvious that I half-assed this and that I kinda wanted to write something else lol. Like halfway through I took a break and read some more fanfics and suddenly got the urge to write some Techno/Quackity grooming time. Took me ages to put myself back on track XD
> 
> Now do you see what I meant by the first disclaimer? It's HORRIBLE >.>

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for popping in guys! Please, by all means drop a comment or a request, I'd love to hear your ideas and what you think so far!


End file.
